blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes!
The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes! is the second series of The Powerpuff Girls Z! NOTE: This is fan made, though, we can possiblity create it, if we get our own studio Helpers Bunnyboo50 Daisy56 BubblesxBoomer4ever Episode List Ideas * Do any of you have ideas for episodes in the series * Bunnyboo's Episode idea "Deja View" Character Voices in English Do you guys want to voice one of the characters? *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Artists / Writers / Auditions / Producing We are looking for many people for doing stuff for the show. So here are the jobs you can sign up for: Artist: 'The artists have to make many artwork for the show. '''Writer: '''The writers have to come up for episodes and their plots. This job is one of the most important ones. '''Auditions: '''This job is the most important one out of all. Many people need to have to voice the characters throughout the show. At this time, no one has voluteered to voice any characters of the show. The most important roles wanted are the main characters Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. If you want a role, ask me and record it on camera and upload it on Youtube and tell me. '''Tech Producers: '''The person who is good with techie stuff with the camera. If you got teching skills come ask me. Main Characters '''Blossom/Momoko: '''The self-proclaim leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is not as intelligent as she is in the regular series, but can be very crafty and clever when needed most. Her main weapon is a yo-yo and represents hearts. It is strongly implied throughout the series, she has some romantic feelings for Brick Z, '''Bubbles/Miyako: '''The cute one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Unlike in the regular series, Miyako doesn't cry as often as she does as her regular counterpart. Though, Miyako is the ditziest of the group, who also has kindness for others, but can get mad when provoked. Her main weapon is a bubble wand and represents bubbles. '''Buttercup/Kaoru: '''The tough one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Like her regular counterpart, she is the most easily enraged member of the Team. Karou is also easily decribe as a tomboy, who dislikes wearing any skirts and dresses, which is the main reason she had join the team. Her main weapon is a large Swing hammer and represents stars. 'New Characters & Villains The Powerpunk Girls Z (Unlike The PPGZ they do not need suits inorder to active their powers): Berserk/Motoko: 'Motoko is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Momoko. While her name in the Japanese version is Mokoto, her name is Berserk in the English version, her most known name. Unlike Momoko, who is caring and nice, Mokoto is rather sarcastic and controling. While Momoko's bow is neatly tied, Motoko wears wild long, red ribbons. She wears a pink shirt and a red skirt also wearing socks with black shoes. Mokoto's clothling also includes a gold symbol necklace. She has more logic than Momoko does. Motoko uses, in place of Momoko's yo-yo, a spiked ball and chain. The chain is comepletly black and the ball is deep red with black metal medium-sized spikes, which send a (similar to Kaoru's hammer) a deep red ''visible shockwake through watever it hits. '''Brat/Misora: '''Misora is the fashionable and perky one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Miyako. While her name in the Japanese version is Misora, her name is Brat in the English Version, her most known name. She wears a short light blue tanktop, showing her bellybottom and stomach. She wears a black skirt, and aseccories on her arm are 3 light blue bracelets. Misora also wears black stylish shoes. Misora is known to have much longer and larger pigtails than Miyako. While Miyako acts mature and sweet, Misora is dim-witted and obnoxious. She enjoys to talk back to people, and loves the latest new clothes. Misora can be extremely naive and ditzy. Misora uses, in place oc Miyako's bubble wand, a mine wand. It looks exactly the same as Miyako's bubbles wand except it is deep blue and obviously it when she waves it, it shoots out mines instead of bubbles which explode upon contact (henseforth why they are mines). '''Brute/Kanna: '''Kanna is the grossest and the most destructive one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Kaoru. While in the Japenese Version her name is Kanna, her name in the English Version is Brute, that is mostly known by the fans. She wears a black gothic dress, with a green spike belt tie around her weist. She wears fish lined tights on her legs and long black boots worn on. Kanna also wears green spike bracelets on her arms. Kanna wears her hair in a mohawk and color black. She is believed to be not too different from Kaoru. Like Kanna, she is a tomboy, but unlike Kaoru, she never does anything gross as Kanna does. Kanna uses, in place of Kaoru's swing hammerr, an ax which she nicknamed Destruction. Unlike a regular ax Kanna's is double heading and deep green, and when struck into the ground causes the ground to shake and eventually explode into deep green sparks Other '''Bully/Myla: Myla is the mischievous one of the group. Myla is the one who usually teases the most, hence her name Bully. Unlike Miko, who is curious and nice, Myla is obnoxious and likes to play pranks. As Zebura, she was created when a black Z Ray hit Miko and was then a part of her. But during a battle between her and the PPGZ, she separated from Miko. She tried to get back in Miko's body, but in vain. Then, the PPNKGZ took her in and thus, she was reborn as Bully/Myla. She uses boxing gloves like Miko does, but is more aggressive with them, unlike Miko. Beauty/Achika: '''Achika is the vain one of the group. Achika often comments about her beauty, making her a rogue. Unlike Akina, who is ditzy and kind, Achika is more vain who loves making others cry. She was created after copying Akina's DNA, making her a punk counterpart. She is has much longer hair than Akina, and instead of a headband, she wears eygptian hankercheif. She wears a white tanktop with a light purple skirt. She uses Tangerines, but has a more violent look, and makes terrible musics. '''Ba Comments If your a user, write your comments here, (Bunnyboo50 said): So do we create the episodes? Bunnyboo50, 20:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So far, we got two artworks of the characters of this new series? So let's do some more work! What kinds of artwork? Oh! And did you hear Victoria Justice's new song Freak the Freak Out! It was soooo awesome!- Seddie Lover Blissy's picture is actually a villian from a fancomic I read, Bell. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe we could remake her. But need some artwork and voice actresses.....! I think we can post audutitions! Yeahz! I'll be happy to draw some characterz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeic! I got an idea, but it requires editing pages! Daisy, your drawing pictures, and you have a scanner? Bunnyboo50 I don't have a scanner, but I take photos with my cell phone and upload them onto here. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 04:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Interesting! I'm curious. I was thinking of making an episode of The PPGZ with The Powerpunk Girls Z debuted, being the same thing as the comic stripe. I read the comic stripe of Deja View somewhere online. So I'll make the episode of it. Bunnyboo50 Really? Coolz. Do you guys think we should add Zebura in, a villian from the original PPGZ manga that never was shown in the anime? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I bet Seddie Lover will enjoy it! I love it! I read about Zebura, and I would love for her to be in the series! So I'll add Zebura to the new villains list. Oh, and happy thanksgiving! -Seddie Lover Happy Thanksgiving! I give thankz for having such great friends like you guyz ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, Daisy, that is soo sweet! You're a great friend too, including you Seddie Lover and BubblesxBoomer4ever! Thanks! You guys rock!! Can we have Takaaki/Cody in this show? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 05:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll look him up. Bunnyboo50 LET'S DO THIS FOR SEDDIE LOVER AND MILLIONS OF FANS OF PPGZ!! So Daisy56 and BublesxBoomer4ever, do you guys have any episode ideas for this series, because we rarely have any, except for "Deja View", The Powerpunk Girls Z debuted. User Talk:Bunnyboo50 kayz how about this, an episode when zebura finally separates from bunny/miko, but then she tries to get back in bunny's body but fails, then the PPNKZ girls take zebura in and make her into a PPNKZ bunny, but the only other thing is that zebura/PPNKZ bunny doesn't remember being in bunny's body or being zebura, and also her PPNK name is Bully --BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC)BubsxBoomy4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I put an anti counterpart for Akina and Jazmin? I got Achika Z and Janetto Z? sure its ok with me ~bubblesxboomer4ever~ do u think my idea for that episode i posted earlier was a good idea? --[ [BubblesxBoomer4ever | Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 03:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--[ [BubblesxBoomer4ever | Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 03:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) crud my signature didnt work --BubblesxBoomer4ever Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 04:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 04:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you guys have more episode ideas for this series? Do you goes have more, @Daisy, @Bubbles? Bunnyboo50 So what more ideas we can make? bunnyboo this is not a blossomxbrick shrine don't post just blossom pics and brick pics u can post other pics u know I know, I was thinking of putting Blossom + Brick moments on this show, but still be enemies. kayz By the way, were you at my other wiki? New Earthbound Games Wiki. ya i was i luv cosmo the seedrian everytime i see her adult pic i get tears in my eyes I know, she's my fav too. I making a live-action flim for Earthbound, with famous actors, but I'm still looking for a few people. I'm impress what you guys ideas were, it almost makes me want to jump up and down!!! Gallery PowerPunkGirlsZ.png|The Powerpunk Girls Z! AT Banana by Mako chan89.png|Bessie in PPGZ Blossom_and_Brick_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Brick Z + Momoko Hyper_Blossom_by_isuzu9.jpg|Kid Momoko Little_Blossom_by_cc_kk.jpg|Little Momoko Hyper_Blossom_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Momoko Momoko_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Blossom Momoko PPGZ_as_RG_by_isuzu9.jpg|The PPGZ Kids! Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Brick Z and Momoko agruing with each other BlossomBrickZ.jpg|Brick Z + Momoko Momoko_and_Brick_by_cc_kk.jpg|Brick Z + Momomko Huggs_vv.jpg|iLove Brick! blossom_x_brick___love_x_hate.png|Love hate santa_blossom.jpg|All I Want For Christmas is You! WELCOMEmomo.png|New Outfit! brick_x_momoko__sweety_dreans.png|Our Future! Santa_Girls_Z.jpg|The Santa Z! haloween__bubbles_x_boomer.png|Happy Halloween! Momoko_and_Kuriko_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Momoko and Kuriko! For_you.jpg|Blossom + Brick (Love/hate relationship) Powerpuff_Vocaloids.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Z in different clothes! New_year_Momoko.jpg|New Years! Valentine__s_Day_2.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! Momoko_3.jpg|Neat Clothes! Hyper_Blossom_by_isuzu9 - Kopie.jpg|Young Hyper Blossom Category:Series Category:Fanon Works